


Kirby's Pizza Delivery

by apronamedjames



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apronamedjames/pseuds/apronamedjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirby is an aspiring pizza delivery boy. Across his journey he'll meet tons of friends, enemies and everything else. Who or what are those things? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Delivery!

(Kirby slides out of bed, as he slips on his work uniform.)

Kirby: Time for a day of awesome pizza delivery!

(He sees alarm clock, and sees the time is 9:45, being 15 minutes late.)

Kirby: Oh shoot!

(Kirby hops on his bike, as he rushes to get to his work, Ganondorf's Pizzeria.)

Ganon: You're 15 minutes late!

Kirby: I'm so terribly sorry, your greatness!

Ganon: You better not be late again, or I'll fire your sorry behind! Now, deliver these 10 pizzas to these locations.

(Ganon hands Kirby a large list of addresses, even some in other worlds.)

Kirby: Holy smokes!

Ganon: I better see smoke on those tires, because I need you back from that trip ASAP!

Kirby: Yes sir!

(Kirby rushes out the door, hops on his bike, and starts riding.)

Ness: Jeez, why haven't you fired him already?

Ganon: Because...I believe he has potential, he just doesn't show it!

Ness: I have potential!

(Ganon looks at Ness blankly.)

Ganon: Get back to work.

Ness: *sigh*...Yes, sir.

(Meanwhile, Kirby is busy delivering to all of the location we was tasked to go.)

Kirby: *huff* *huff*...This is really tiring!

(He gets a phone call.)

Kirby: Hello?

Sonic: Hey Kirbs! Do you have my pizza?

Kirby: Yes I do! In fact, I'm headed toward your location now!

Sonic: Great! I can't wait to eat. I'm starving!

Kirby: Don't worry, Sonic. I'll be there in a flash.

(Sonic hangs up.)

Kirby: Alright, 1991 23rd St SW Green Hill...

(He crashes right next to a mysterious portal.)

Kirby: Whoa! A portal! Where does it go, Green Hill Zone?

(Suddenly, a picture of Green Hill Zone dissolves on the portal.)

(Kirby sticks his leg in through the portal, and sees that it's actually in Green Hill Zone. He grabs his bike and the pizza and steps through the portal.)

Kirby: This is so trippy...

Sonic: Kirby, my man!

Kirby: Here you go, your... Chili Dog pizza?

(Sonic grabs the pizza.)

Sonic: Thanks man!

Kirby: So what's up with this portal?

Sonic: Oh, that thing? It's called a Ultimadimensioner. It'll take you to wherever you want, as long as you say the location.

(Kirby looks at the portal, confused.)

Kirby: So, is this portal just right here?

Sonic: Oh no! They're everywhere! Even in your home!

Kirby: This is awesome! I'd never be late anymore!

Sonic: There's one catch though.

Kirby: What is it?

(Sonic stares at Kirby uncomfortably.)

Sonic: Every time you use the portal, an unbelievable evil gets stronger. The one they call...

(They look up in the sky.)

Sonic: Tabuu.


	2. More Worlds Than Ever Before!

(In a parallel dimension, far away from Kirby's home, we see Meta Knight and King Dedede sitting in the control room of the Rapidus, Meta Knight's brand new super-ship.)

Meta Knight: King Dedede, we have found Kirby in the realm of that idiot Sonic!

Dedede: Excellent! We shall eradicate him and his idiotic friend.

(One of his Waddle Dee henchmen storms into the control room.)

Waddle Dee: Sire! Your greatness! I have found info of the friends of Kirby!

Dedede: Nice work, Henchman #12! I think I'll give you a promotion just for this!

Waddle: Really?

Dedede: Hahahaha! NO. Get back to work!

Waddle: *sigh*, Yes sir...

(He slowly walks out of the room.)

Meta Knight: Sir, we have new info on the Ultimadimensioner! Apparently we can reconfigure this portal because it's an element! Although it's risky, seeing as the portal is most definitely unstable.

Dedede: Well, what are we waiting for?

(Dedede highlights the portal that Kirby went through, and destroys the portal.)

(Meanwhile...)

Kirby: So I was just playing my Nintendo Wii when suddenly I had this terrible hunger!

(The portal starts flashing.)

Sonic: Yo, whats with the portal?

Kirby: I don't know...

Sonic: Maybe it's updating or somethi-

(BOOM! With a thundering roar, the portal dissappears.)

Sonic: Holy smokes! The portal's gone!

Kirby: Well, now how am I going to deliver all these...

(He touches one of the pizzas.)

Kirby: Stone cold pizzas to my customers?

Sonic: Well, there's a few more portals all across Green Hill! Come on, I'll show you!

(Kirby hops onto the back of Sonic, as they start running across Green Hill. The portals, as they run, start disappearing.)

Kirby: Oh no! This is really bad!

(Sonic starts running really fast, as they come across one portal that has not disappeared.)

Kirby: Dream Land!

(They jump into the portal, as it disappears right when they go through it. Suddenly, the whole realm of Sonic's universe starts crumbling.)

Meta Knight: Since there is no way of getting to Sonic's universe, it will no longer exist!

Dedede: Oh man, we are so evil!

(Meanwhile, Sonic and Kirby are wandering Dream Land when they come across another portal.

Kirby: Wait, let me try something.

(He walks up to the portal.)

Kirby: All known universes!

(The portal displays a large menu.)

Kirby: Wow! That's like 19 universes!

Sonic: Great...

Kirby: I guess you're going to have to live here for a while.

Sonic: Yeah...

Kirby: Let's go to my place.

(They walk off towards Kirby's house.)


End file.
